User talk:70.253.166.14
Fan fiction? Since Dan Povenmire hasn't said yet that the show has been picked up for a third season, it seems unlikely that "Doofenshmirtz and the Chocolate Factory" is a real episode that will air so far in the future (February 2010). Did you make this up? It sounds like fan fiction. We have a Frequently Asked Questions page that explains why fan fiction should be posted on different sites. — RRabbit42 19:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Answers for some of your questions to Dan Povenmire Over on the Dan Povenmire Correspondence page, you posted some questions for Dan. Topher208 collects the questions that come up and then sends a message to Dan. Dan has been nice enough to reply, so Topher posts those responses. I don't know if Dan visits this wiki, but just in case he does, I'll leave your questions there. I do have a few answers already for the questions you asked. 1. Can you (Dan Povenmire) make a different theme song than what was used in Seasons 1 and 2, and in the "Original Story Pitch"? Dan will have to answer this one. However, even if Dan decides to use the current theme song for all the seasons, there is an extended version the song that Bowling For Soup did, called Today is Gonna Be a Great Day. You can watch a pretty good video on YouTube that has the song in it. '''2. When will "Original Story Pitch" air on Disney XD or Disney Channel US? I have my doubts that this will happen any time soon. It's already out as a bonus item on the first DVD, so the only reason I can think of for Disney to show it is if they are doing a "behind the scenes" segment on Phineas and Ferb. A lot of times, these happen as retrospectives several years down the road, showing how the series was created. I won't say it's impossible to see the "Original Story Pitch" on either or both of those channels, but it's not likely. 3. When will merchandise for Phineas and Ferb be sold? No one has released a "Summer all the time" collection or jumped in on the "retro pharmacist" look, but other merchandise is currently available. I saw a Phineas and Ferb T-shirt as I was walking through Target about two weeks ago. A couple of people have come up with clothing and buttons featuring Perry on Zazzle. Disney has released books and "talking plush figures" of Phineas, Ferb and Perry. If you check the bottom of the Season 1 page, you'll see some of what's available. For Target and the Disney Store, you have to do the search yourself, but the link to Amazon.com includes "Phineas and Ferb" in the search criteria. Amazon.com has beach towels, books, DVDs and a lot more. If you have any other questions, feel free to add them to this Discussion page, or else click on "Community" on the left side of the screen, then go to "Forum" and select "The backyard". — RRabbit42 21:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC)